


loving the extreme

by SoWeAreGay (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fingering, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, this is a very late bottom harry fic for his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoWeAreGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want me to fuck you, baby?" He whispered. Harry nodded and Louis wrapped a hand around Harry's hanging cock, just inches from being smashed under his body. He gave it a squeeze. "And how many times do you wanna cum?"</p><p>"Three." Harry said softly, like a child. </p><p>[Harry wants Louis to make him cum three consecutive times for his birthday]</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving the extreme

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 3 by Britney Spears, obviously
> 
>  
> 
> [bottom louis counterpart here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3271334)

When Harry wakes up at noon on his birthday, Louis' in the kitchen making pancakes. It's a once in a blue moon sight for sure, seeing Louis in the kitchen  _actually_  being productive and  _actually_  making something (and not burning it). Harry considers taking a picture for a brief moment before thinking it over. He'll have other birthdays. 

More importantly than spotting the nice arsed Louis out of his natural habitat (anywhere but) and in the kitchen is spotting the nice arsed Louis in the kitchen in pants - and only pants - tight as his skin and properly showing off his nice arsedness. Today - today was clearly a good day. 

Louis was flipping pancakes when Harry walked in (it was all theatrics, really; he'd made the pancakes earlier, now he was just heating them up) and wrapped his warm arms around Louis' even warmer waist. Louis cursed. 

" _Bloody hell,_ " He said, trying desperately to save the pancake he lost sight of mid flip. 

 

"Morn, Lou." 

"Afternoon." Louis offered, sliding the proudly saved cake onto a plate and tossing up another. 

"Smells good." Harry said, nuzzling his nose into the smaller man's neck. And, really, when Louis tried, Louis could cook. Simple things, sure, but he could cook no less. 

"Made it just for you." 

"Still my birthday, you know." Harry reminded him, as if  _either of them_  needed reminding. 

"Oh, is that what today is?" Louis mocked, flipping a cake. "I'd have never known."

Harry pouted and mumbled a small  _'shut up_ ' against the skin of Louis neck, grazing it with his teeth. 

"Missed you when I woke up." Harry pouted, chin resting on Louis' shoulder. 

 

Louis sighed. "Sorry, baby."

"Wanna cum, Louis." Louis laughed a little at that, smile reaching his eyes. 

"I know you do, baby." He cooed. "After breakfast. I promise." 

But Harry shook his head, obviously not satisfied. "Wanna cum  _now_." He redefined, pouting. "Want you to  _make_  me cum. Three times, for my birthday." Harry pleaded. 

" _Please_." He added softly. "Rather eat you, anyway."

Louis sighed, checking that the stove was off and stirring the tea. "Well, we got the first one down this morning, yeah?" Harry shook his head and Louis' brows furrowed in confusion. 

"No, Lou. Want you to make me cum three  _more_  times, all at once." He said, hand grazing over Louis' dick and pushing his hips back and pressing his own forward, shamelessly brandishing his half morning wood. " _Please_ , Louis."

"Fuck, Harry. Yeah, alright, just - drink some water first, okay?" Louis said dropping the string in his hand and turning to look at Harry. Harry's grip loosened and he nodded ferociously with wide eyes. Louis smiled, leaning up on his tip toes to kiss him. 

"Good. I'll get you a glass." Louis said. When he handed it over Harry gulped it down obediently with eyes on Louis, leaving not a drop left in the cup. Louis waited patiently until he was finished and filled it up again, knowing that if he was going to give Harry what he wanted, he'd definitely need some hydration. 

When Louis walked out of the kitchen taking a sip of water he was fully expecting to walk up to their bedroom and see Harry laying naked and spread for him on the bed, ready to be taken. Louis however never expected to see Harry inspecting his nails bent over the sofa with his pants around his ankles and knees spread, ready to be taken. He choked on the water and Harry looked back, smiling like a child. 

"Don't you - wouldn't it be easier on the bed?" Louis asked. "You know, more space?" 

Harry shook his head, biting his lip. He wasn't trying to be, or maybe he was (in which case he was spot on), but he looked right hot. "Want it here, Lou. On the couch." He said, stretching his arms across the rough surface of the sofa, propping his bum up higher. "Please." 

Louis nodded. "Alright, then." He took another well needed swig of the water before setting it aside and moving behind Harry. 

Before Louis could say or do anything Harry was passing a bottle of lube to him, the one they always kept under the couch cushions - for this purpose, Louis realized. Harry kicked off his pants for good and bent himself over the couch even more, face on the fold of his arms on the cushion. Louis took a deep breath. He leaned over Harry's back, spreading his legs further with his knees and planted a supple kiss on his bare shoulder. 

"Want me to fuck you, baby?" He whispered. Harry nodded and Louis wrapped a hand around Harry's hanging cock, just inches from being smashed under his body. He gave it a squeeze. "And how many times do you wanna cum?"

"Three." Harry said softly, like a child. 

"Alright, love. Want me to open you up, then?" Harry nodded. Louis pressed a few more sparse kisses around Harry's shoulders before pulling up to get to work. He looked between the bottle of lube in his hand and Harry bent over waiting patiently. He'd brushed his teeth this morning, they both did. 

He knelt behind Harry's arse and opened the bottle of lube with snick. He speed Harry's cheeks and leaned, licking a thick, flat stripe against his rim. Harry gasped and bucked forward, not at all expecting it. He bit back a moan as Louis began flicking his tongue up and down across the length of Harry's hole. Harry's brows furrowed as he tried to hold down his moans and cries, gasping and rolling back subtly against Louis' tongue. 

He gripped Harry's cheeks harder and spread them further apart, letting his tongue venture into Harry's pink and eager hole. 

" _Louis_ ," Harry gasped, eyes clamped shut and hands desperately trying to find purchase in the rough, tight material of the sofa. Harry rolled his hips and when Louis figured there wasn't much more he could do with his tongue alone he pulled off for just a moment to suck on a finger, panting. Harry's whine was cut off when Louis went back to sucking against his hole, only this time with a finger fucking in as well. 

A cry of surprise left Harry's mouth and Louis hummed in response sending vibrations all over Harry's pleasure spots. His dick grew harder until all it could offer was painful throbs at its lack of attention, and then Harry got more desperate, rolling back onto Louis harder, biting his lip between his teeth. 

" _Louis_ ," He whined, " _Please_." He said, gripping onto the cushions. Louis slipped another finger and began fucking them into Harry faster beside his tongue. Squeezing in a third Louis managed to jab Harry's prostate nicely and repeatedly, Harry rocking his hips back in deeper desperation. He used his hands for leverage to rock back onto Louis pleasurably, dually rocking his cock against the side of the couch, the rub burning but not unpleasantly. 

Harry cried out, rocking his hips harder against Louis and the couch in search of his high, but with a firm, rough hand Louis kept him from hitting it, shoving Harry's hips flat against the sofa and causing his arms to fall out, left writhing helplessly with a bent neck and the sofa cushions clenched between his hands. 

"Louis, Lou,  _please_. Please I'm gonna cum, I'm so close.  _Louis_." He whined, drawing the name of his pleasure as he tried to roll his hips back in a helpless buck. 

Louis pulled up and stilled his fingers as he caught his breath. The stretch was still tight around his three fingers, always is, but it doesn't keep him from licking over Harry and squeezing another in anyway. Harry's eyes fluttered in pain and pleasure, his body trying to reject the fingers in confusion just as much as it was sucking them in out of pleasure. 

" _More_ ," Harry panted even though he wasn't sure what more Louis could offer and was even less sure how much more he could take.

Louis wiggled his fingers around and tried to scissor them against Harry's tight rim, but it wasn't giving up. His tongue no longer fit, not without an uncomfortable squeeze, so he fell to giving kitten licks instead, tickling along the edge and feeling it flutter in response beneath his buds. He fucked them in a few more times, just to make the stretch a little easier, then curled his fingers with one last hard jab to Harry's prostate, his hips leaping forward and pressing back, craving the touch and shocked by it. 

" _Louis_ ," He gasped. " _Please_ , Lou. Gonna cum. So close," Louis doesn't respond with words, but fucks his fingers in harder, curling them and poking at Harry's prostate after every move. 

Harry gasps and writhes back against Louis' hand, cock fucking against the rough surface of the sofa twice before he's cumming with a cry and Louis' name stuck in his throat. 

"Louis, Louis," He pants, rocking his hips back and riding out his orgasm. Louis pulls away, but his fingers never still, fucking them into Harry relentlessly as he plants a tender kiss to his cheek.

"That's it baby," He coos softly, rocking in time with Harry's desperate hips. His fingers slow in time with Harry's hips, still pressing against his prostate until Harry's writhing and whining from overstimulation. "Not yet, love. Still got two more to go." Louis reminds softly, kissing Harry's skin and pulling his fingers out. He wipes them on his pants before taking them off, leaning over Harry and letting his cock slit between Harry's cheeks, dry and rough against his tender hole. 

Harry gasps and his hips buck forward involuntarily, sensitive from Louis' fingers. Louis shushes him with soft coos and supple kisses along his back and between his shoulders, kissing his way up and behind Harry's ear and finally reaching his lips. They're puffy and bitten out and so so desperate for Louis. Louis licks over Harry's lips and pulls away when he becomes too eager, open mouthed and trying to get more. He pulls up, hands flat on Harry's admittedly not as plump as Louis' arse, but cute and effective no less. He kneads the flesh kindly between hands and plants kisses around it until Harry's breathing is calmed. 

He looks properly fucked out and Louis' not even had his dick close to him. When he thinks Harry's ready, he reaches for the bottle of lube and snicks it open, dribbling some onto his fingers and rubbing the cold, thick liquid against his pink rim. Harry gasped at the touch, hips bucking forward and rim fluttering in surprise. Louis soothed Harry with small coos and shushes, rubbing the liquid in further and allowing his finger to venture in every now and then. Harry moaned when Louis snuck in the first finger and that encouraged him to add another, scissoring his fingers and pumping them in and out smoothly with the help of the lube. 

"So good, baby." Louis coos, leaning over Harry and planting a kiss against the back of his shoulder. Harry's face was contorted in pleasure against the cushion, hands clenching around whatever he could grab. "You ready for another go?" He asked, running his hand flat across the expanse of Harry's back and bringing it back. He gave a squeeze Harry's cheek and patted over it patiently with a small smile.

Harry bit his lip and looked back at Louis, trying desperately to keep his hips from rocking back onto Louis' teasing fingers circling around his prostate. He nodded. "Please." He whispered politely, completely at Louis' will. Louis smiled and pulled his fingers out carefully. He wiped them on the side of the sofa and leaned in for a quick peck before reaching for the lube once again and slathering it over his cock, adding just a dribble more to Harry's rim. He pumped his cock before bringing it to Harry, running the head up and down Harry's the crease of Harry's arse teasingly.

"Louis, please." Harry begged softly, trying like mad to keep himself from bucking back as he clenched the cushion between his fists. Louis smirked and rubbed over Harry's back soothingly.

"Alright, baby. No more teasing, promise." And with that Louis pushed in. Harry sucked in a breath, face screwed tighter and fists clenching harder. "That's it, that's my boy." Louis praised as Harry rolled his hips back in an attempt to get Louis to move. He leaned over flat on Harry's back and nipped softly at his earlobe, pulling his hips back achingly slow and snapping them back against Harry with force. All Harry could offer in response with a tired cry caught somewhere in his throat. Louis ripped Harry's fingers from the cushion and laced them with his own, feeling them tighten with every thrust he gave, deeper and deeper every time. 

Harry became more vocal with every thrust Louis gave and it only spurred him to go faster, smacking his hips harder against Harry's only to hear the mewls and ' _Lou_ ' 's that fell from his lips when he did. "Fuck, Harry. That feel good?" He cursed, hands tightening around Harry's hips. 

Harry nodded eagerly, turning his head to get closer to Louis. "So good, Lou, more." He pleaded, squeezing his hands against Louis'. It was both a beautiful gesture and a desperate one, their fingers laced in a bond of love and Harry squeezing them out of pleasure and trust, letting Louis take over. 

"Fucking hell, Harry," Louis cursed, standing proper behind Harry as he fucked into him faster. "So tight for me. You're all mine, aren't you? Twenty-one and all mine, yeah?" Harry bit his lip and nodded, but Louis wasn't satisfied. "Can't hear you, babe." He panted, tugging at the curls on the nape of Harry's neck. Harry gasped, liking the unfamiliar touch.

"All yours, Lou." Harry promised, gasping as Louis changed his angle to thrust up. Harry's chest raised out of pleasure, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to chase the high he was beginning to feel, but Louis cut him off with a hand to the small of his back, pressing his body back down and taking control as Harry lay with his upper half near flat against the sofa cushions once again. 

"Louis, _Lou_ , please." He cried, face twisted in desperation, almost like he'd cry if Louis denied him his orgasm. And he probably would, so close and so sensitive. Louis' hand found purchase in Harry's hair as he fucked faster into him, breathing harder. 

"Just a little longer, baby." He promised, trying to find his own his as he thrusted harder into Harry. Harry was proper panting, releasing breaths of air after every thrust as if they knocked a little bit of the wind out of him every time.

" _Lou_ ,"

"Hold it." Louis commanded.

Harry was silent for a moment. " _Louis_ ," He tried again, but the tug on his hair cut him off.

"Patience, love. I'm almost there." Harry's dick was beyond sensitive, rubbing against the sofa, was the thing. With every one of Louis' thrusts he wasn't sure how long he would make it, and when Louis hit his prostate Harry knew he was treading dangerous waters.

" _Lou_!" He sobbed, trying so so hard to keep himself from cumming. He could feel the drip of his leaking cock pressed against his stomach and couldn't help but choke out another sob, so desperate and so close.

Louis gasped and Harry clenched hard around him, trying to get them both off already. His grip on Harry's hip grew tighter and now he was thrusting with much more determination, chasing his own high. " _Fuck_ , Harry," He cursed, "Twenty-one years old and still this tight, still this high for it, fuck. Has no one ever fucked you right?"

"You, Lou. Always fuck me right, always fuck me good." Harry whimpered, clenching around Louis once more. Louis clenched his teeth and cursed, cumming with a final two thrusts with Harry in tow, certain that Louis was alright with it. " _Lou_." He sobbed, eyes watering with the pleasure. Louis circled his hips in until he was finished, slowing and catching his breath. He leaned over Harry's quietly crying figure, placing supple kisses along his shoulder blades and down his spine, mumbling sweet nothings of what a good boy Harry was, how beautiful, how _pretty_. Harry cried at the attention, feeling so, so loved and so in love, so happy and so tired. All he wanted was Louis' arms around him, cuddling him to sleep like he did every other night, and when Louis pulls out and turns him over with a soft, proper kiss to his lips and a glass of water, Harry almost thinks he's going to cuddle him. Louis wipes stray tears and presses a kiss to each lid, popping onto his tip toes just to do it. He holds out the glass and Harry takes it obediently, wide eyes watching Louis over the brim. 

"That's it, love. Drink some water." Harry drinks three fourths and offers the rest to Louis which he gladly downs to the last drop, popping off the cup with a deep breath. He set it aside and coaxed Harry onto the sofa, laying back naked as Louis straddled over him with supple kisses all over. Harry ran his fingers through Louis' fringe blissfully and took a deep breath, trying to sigh himself into sleep. "Love you so much, Harry." Louis said, kissing under the cut of Harry's jaw. Harry hummed in response, halfway to the place he wanted to be. 

It was heaven, is what it was, and Harry was just about to reach cloud nine when he was jolted awake by a warm touch on the tip of his oversensitive cock. When he looked over Louis was looking up at him with the widest set of eyes Harry thinks he's ever seen. 

"Louis," He whined, "Please. No more." His actions only half supported his words, head thrown back and hands half carding through Louis' hair half feebly trying to push him away. Louis sucks down deeper, humming before pulling off and giving kitten licks to the head, feeling it twitch in his fist.

"Promised, babe." 

Harry shook his head. "Don't want it anymore." He said unconvincingly. All it took was a cock of Louis' brow to let Harry know that his halfhearted whines were fooling no one and he shut up.

"Once more, come on." Louis said, head tilted as he licked over Harry's dick like a lolly. Harry cursed and threw his head back.

"Okay." He agreed quietly, hand tugging at the roots of Louis' hair in encouragement. Louis smiled and wrapped his lips around Harry's cock in proper, delving further and further with every suck until he was taking him to the hilt, humming just to get Harry over. It almost hurt, all the pleasure Harry was receiving on his sensitive dick, but he loved it, wanted more of it. As time went on Louis began sucking against Harry faster, eyes never leaving his face whether Harry was looking or not. He squeezed at the base of Harry's dick and sucked hard enough that when he pulled off for a breath a resounding ' _pop_ ' echoed. Harry whined and tried to push Louis back to his cock, bucking up and leaving a wet mark across Louis' cheek. Louis chuckled and smirked. 

"Eager, are we?" Harry pouted and whined again, bucking up harder so he'd get the point. Louis laughed. "Push me down, yeah? Can't go all the way, too big." Louis winked and, fuck, yeah, okay.

He bobbed his head again and tried to nuzzle his way further down, looking up at Harry to help him. Harry pressed lightly and Louis tried to widen his mouth around him, gagging around him as his throat tried to accommodate. Harry whimpered and Louis tried to nuzzle further, throat closing in on what it could take of Harry's length. 

"Louis," He panted, "Lou, I'm gonna cum." Harry tried to pull his hand away but Louis placed his own over Harry's, forcing him to push him down further, and that was enough to have Harry cumming for the third time that noon. "Lou, _fuck_ ," He cried, cumming. 

Louis alternated from bobbing his head and pausing to catch and swallow Harry's seed as he worked Harry through his orgasm, pulling off and pumping him as he caught his breath, also catching the stray spurts of Harry's cum and bobbing again to catch the rest. When he was done, Harry was begging him to stop, eyes watering again from sensitivity and pleasure, _pleading_ for him to stop, but not all certain that he wanted it to. 

"Louis," He panted when he came up and planted a kiss on his nose. Harry was too fucked out to notice romantics. "Please, no more, Louis. No more." Louis smiled softly and kissed over his lips. 

"No more, baby. Not right now." He said, smiling promisingly and leaning in. Harry melted into the kiss with renewed ease and reassurance, relieved at Louis' promise. He could taste himself on Louis' tongue. 

"Later?" He panted, desperate to rest now, but always eager for the opportunity of later. Louis smiled and nodded, rolling his eyes. 

"Only if you want."

Harry yawned, cuddling against Louis' palm as he still straddled over him. "I do." He announced, "Later." Louis smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Shorter lived than the previous, but kiss no less. Harry was tired, he could tell, and Louis was too. He nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck and gave a short laugh. 

"What?" Harry asked sleepily, rolling over and cuddling Louis into the inner edge of the couch, eyes droopy and trying to keep open just to watch Louis as he spoke.

"Just thinking about how we're going to explain that stain to your parents later on." Louis mused, eyes sparkling like they always did when he looked at Harry. Harry sighed blissfully and cuddled into Louis' neck, smiling contentedly. 

"We'll just buy another couch." He said softly, breathing into sleep. 

Louis wrapped his arms around his bigger boyfriend and rubbed over his back soothingly, snorting at the suggestion. "What? And ruin that one, too?" 

Harry giggled. "Maybe."

Louis laughed, too. "Night, love."

"Afternoon, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> [bottom louis counterpart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3271334)
> 
>  [tumblr](http://grapelout.tumblr.com)
> 
> requests [here](http://grapelout.tumblr.com/QA)(:


End file.
